Fluffy
by Blind-Eyephone
Summary: Mabel's new pet isn't what is seems... No ships...


**Alright, so I'm back. **

**Anyway, I own nothing but Fluffy and Russet, and the species, which I made up entirely.**

**Gravity Falls is owned by Alex Hirsch and Disney.**

"What _is _that?"

"His name is Fluffy!"

"That makes no sense! It doesn't even have any fur!"

"Yes it… does… it's just… really short!"

"Mabel!" Dipper stared at the weird creature in his twin's arms in shock. It was black and catlike, yet instead of ears, it had horns on both sides of it head, one big where a cat ear would have been, and two slightly smaller ones beneath it on each side. Its tail had a demon like spike.

It had no pupils, but glittering, emerald eyes. Around it's skinny throat was a collar embedded with a single, green gem. Dipper swallowed, it seemed to be glaring at him.

"Dipper! I know how to take care of myself, and let me assure you, bro, he's nice! I was just walking to Candy's house and bwap! He comes running out and jumps right into my arms! We _have _to keep him, Dipper! Pleasssse!" Mabel pleaded, bringing the terrifying creature closer to her.

Dipper shook his head. "Of course not! Besides, Gruncle Stan would never let you have that… thing!"

Mabel looked hurt by his wording. "Thing? Dipper! I already told you! His name is Fluffy!" she glared at her brother. "Besides, Gruncle Stan will love him!" She pouted and started away.

"Well, it has a collar, so it must have an owner!" he hollered after her.

"There's no license on it!" she yelled back.

Dipper scowled and ran onto the porch and into the shack. Mabel was already in the giftshop.

"Gruncle Stan!" she chirped. "Can I keep it?!" Mabel held up the ugly creature and it tilted its head to the side.

Dipper smirked. There was no way Gruncle Stan would ever say-

"Yes! This… this thing is perfect!" Dipper gaped. "It can be my next tourist attraction! Weird Cat Monster!"

Dipper stumbled into view. "W-wait! You can't actually be considering keeping that thing!"

Stan's eyes met with him. "Oh, but I am! The money this will make! Sure, the Six-packalope brought in bucks, but this thing will make me a fortune!" He rubbed his hands together.

Mabel stared uncertainly at the ground. "I don't know how I feel about you using him as an attraction…" she murmured softly. "I mean… well… I dunno…"

Stan patted her on the back. "Oh, c'mon, kid! I'm not gonna hurt it! The painful attractions are funnier to force your brother to do!"

"Hey!"

Mabel snickered a little, then nodded. "Ok…" she paused for a second before spinning around to face Dipper. "TOLD YOU!"

Dipper glared at his sister. "Mabel! I'm telling you that thing's dangerous!" he argued.

Mabel opened her mouth to reply but was interupted by Stan. "Hey! No arguing in the giftshop! You're scaring away good wal- I mean customers!"

Dipper rolled his eyes and stalked out of the giftshop and up the stairs into the attic. Why didn't they believe him? Couldn't they see that thing was a monster?

Well obviously they did, they just didn't see the danger!

The boy collapsed into bed, his right arm hanging off his bed as he stared thoughtfully at the ceiling.

Something slimy slid across his palm and he yelped, pulling away, only to find Waddles staring up at him. He sighed and settled back down. "Sorry, Waddles.." the boy muttered. "I'm just a bit... " he closed his eyes to think, not sure how to finish his sentence.

An idea that he felt stupid for not thinking about earlier appeared to him. The boy sat up and reached into his vest, pulling out his journal.

The six-fingered hand on the cover gleamed and he opened it, flipping through its tattered pages. "Demon cat… demon cat… demon-" he sighed in frustration when he reached the unwritten pages, before remembering the blacklight. He took it off the nightstand besides his bed and turned it on over the journals "blank pages". Images showed up, as well as writing. He grinned. Dipper flipped through the pages.

"Demon cats!" he sharply cried, rolling onto his stomach and placing the journal down in front of him.

The brunette began to read out loud to himself, "'Demynes, often referred to as demon cats, are a strange species I've theorized to have origins from another universe, are a strange feline looking thing. There are several different types, including the wolf demon, flying sabertooth, and possibly the most common one, the horned devil. Little is known about any of these, and even I haven't been able to figure out what their purpose is. Many are hostile, although I've found one that seems a bit friendlier…

Many of these creatures can often speak English, including the one I've met. Her name is Russet, and she's a flying sabertooth. She's offered to help me with my research about her kind, but I don't think I trust her. This species seems unpredictable and sneaky. I'm afraid this creature might be my demise, but I can't stop researching just yet! Maybe she really is good?

But, moving on from that, the few creatures I have recorded are the three I mentioned before, the wolf demon, the flying sabertooth, and the horned devil.'"

Below the writing were three illustrations. The first was a long legged, cat/wolf looking mix, it's head twisted back and fixed on something he couldn't see. It's long, flowing tail was like a river.

The second was a big cat looking thing with long fangs protruding from it's maw, it's eyes sharp as a knife. Wings protrude from the inside of it's broad shoulders.

Finally, at the end, was an exact replica of "Fluffy'. It was in an offensive position, it's eyes pupiless and faded in parts.

He read the caption underneath. "'Possibly the most dangerous demyne I've encountered so far, this tiny creature...'" he sighed. The rest was ripped.

"Of course it's torn off!' he snapped. "It couldn't just be simple, right?" He blinked, and then smiled. "But it doesn't matter! Now I have proof that monster is dangerous!"

Waddles oinked from across the room, staring at him through simple eyes. Dipper sighed. "I wish you still had the giant brain. You could've helped me." he stood. "Well, no use lamenting about it. I've gotta go get that monster before- oh my gosh! What if he hurts someone!" Dipper, with the journal in his hand, shot towards the door. He opened it and was about to run down the stairs only for something to twine around his ankle.

The boy yelped in surprise and stumbled away, twisting away. He fell onto his backside and grunted when something hopped into his lap.  
>Fluffy.<p>

His eyes widened and he pushed the cat off. "No! I know what you are!"

There was undoubtful intelligence in the creature's gaze and it almost seemed to smirk, a single fang sticking out from it's mouth.

It's demon tail flicked and it's eyes glowed. Literally glowed. The emerald in its coller began to glow as well and Dipper's heart skipped a beat as his skin began to burn painfully.

He stared in shock as the cat glared at him condescendingly, and the room around him seemed to grow, including the demyme.

Dipper grimaced as needles seemed to poked through his skin. He wanted to scream but he couldn't, somehow unable to make any noises.

He clenched his teeth and screwed his eyes shut as his bones snapped and twisted in ways that he couldn't imagine, only to mold back together differently.

Finally, the sharp pain stopped, replaced by a dull throbbing, and an ache in his chest, that he later realized was from holding his breath. He panted softly and blinked, dazed. He yelped as something crashed down on his back and flailed beneath it. Tiny daggers dug into his flesh and he wailed loudly, but his voice was not it's usual, instead a high-pitched shriek.

A deep, yet oddly familiar voice rambled something from downstairs, although he couldn't understand the words.

Was that Mabel? He scrabbled helplessly, hoping she would come in. Blood seeped down his back and suddenly, he felt himself being flung against a wall. He fell to the ground, only for huge, black claws to toss him into the air, raking down his side as they did.

They batted him back down to the ground hard and he squeaked as he hit the wooden floorboards. Footsteps, loud, coming towards them. His first instincts were to run, but he found himself too exhausted and weak to stand, so he dragged himself weakly towards his bed to hide, only for the talons to come down on his back. He cried out.

The door opened, and he heard his sister give an appalled cry.

The claws dug deeper and he shut his heavy eyes, too tired to stay awake any longer.


End file.
